The Lost Moon of Poosh
The Lost Moon of Poosh Moon ' '''The lost moon of Poosh is a moon in the star system Geo, orbiting the planet Manon. The moon is exactly divided into two hemispheres, one is ocean, the other is desert. '''Inhabitants' Residing on the desert part of the moon is one city called Heronia. This is the home of the Mercies. The women population of the Mercies are called the Warriors. They have adapted from the original human form to agile, fast and super strong and resilient women. The men have not evolved in that way, but all of the population has adapted to withstand the very hot temperature of the day, and the bitter night. The Warriors were and still are the best fighters in the galaxy, but no visitors were allowed onto the moon. Their reputation undermined them because those who see them usually end up dead. When girls are born on the moon, which is not very often because the Mercies have 500 year lifetimes, they are recruited at age ten, and sent during the day to train in the Warrior school. They train until they are 100 years old, about 20 in human years, then they have a choice. Continue in the Warriors, or start a life. Anybody can leave anytime they want, and no grudges are held. The Warriors kept the peace, and no one dares to cross them. In the beginning, there was no food on the moon, so the inhabitants evolved to not need to eat or drink. The atmosphere was more raw than Earth’s, so they evolved to not need to breathe, but they could if they want. Perfect for going undercover and being stealthy. It also helped keep everyone out of poverty and homelessness because they don't need to spend money on food. The streets of the city are clean, no overpopulation, and not much crime at all. What would seem like the perfect world, until someone punctures the calm. ' History The Old Social Hierarchy and Government '''The hierarchy on the moon was this, simplified for better understanding. The Queen, then other royalty, the trainer of the Warriors, the Warriors, and the people. The crown passes through to the firstborn daughter of the Queen, at the time of either her death, or if she wished to relinquish the crown to her daughter. '''The End of An Era, to a Better One' After Queen Celaena the Warrior Queen died, the legacy that she left had a great impact on the Lost Moon of Poosh. She had changed the entire system. All of the people of Poosh were equal now, and they had a committee to represent each section. There was no Queen, no oppression on the men, and no fear of the Warriors. Men and Warriors could be seen on the streets talking together as equals. It was the beginning of a new era, a better era. The Moon of Poosh sent out aid to Earth, and any other planets that they could, per the Warrior Queen’s dying request. In return, the other planets helped Poosh the best that they could. It was the longest peace between the planets in many long years. The universe prospered in the light of this new found agreement, as it still is today, almost 1,000,000 years after the last Queens passing. She is still remembered and revered like a god in most of the universe. She died after she had become a simple trainer of the Warriors, but was still remembered for her heroic acts as the Last Queen, or, the Warrior Queen. ' '